Random Convo
by Nitedream
Summary: Dedicated to NekoGuardian. Major Lulz and stupidness


Hehe. I like this assignment! In her review for 'Who Knew', **NekoGuardian **said and I quote: "-think of a random lucky star idea now and turn it into a fic even if it doesn't make sense NOW!" end quote.

Your wish is my command, **NekoGuardian**! Enjoy!

And I hope you don't mind, but I'm combining this with a challenge my cousin JoJo gave me. It had to include a giant cookie, molesting, and Duel Monsters. I'm gonna have so much fun with this!

Disclaimer: Kira is mine. Everything else belongs to their respective owners. Lulz. I like muffins.

"KONA-CHAN~~~!" GROPE.

"KIRA-KUN!" The pig-tailed tsundere squealed, face completely beet red.

"Hey, if you greeted me, why are you groping Kagamin?" Konata asked, pouting.

"Because you have the chest of a twelve-year-old boy, dudette."

"That's all well and good, but can you please release my chest?"

"Nope." Squeeze squeeze. Grope.

"MY KAGAMIN!" Konata grabbed the distressed girl and pulled her away from the ravenette molester.

Kagami squeaked when Konata's patted her rear, as if to claim further ownership.

"Eh, whatev." Kira yawned and draped herself over Miyuki, who didn't really seem to notice her. Or mind.

"So what're ya'll up to?" Kira asked, slipping into a fake Osaka accent.

The five had grouped around Konata's desk during break, the excitement from Kira's 'casual' greeting forgotten, except for Kagami, who felt violated. Really, she should be used to it by now when it comes to Kira.

Tsukasa turned to the ravenette and smiled. "Nothing really. I recently got into this game, and I was asking Konata-chan how to play it."

"Huh? What game is that?"

"Something that's right up your alley, if you really are worse than Konata." Kagami smirked.

"Oh, no way! Kona-chan will always hold the title of Queen Otaku. I'm just a mere Prince."

"Don't you mean 'Princess', Kira-san?" Miyuki asked.

"Tch. No way, yo!" Kira thumped her chest in pride. "So what game was it?"

"Yu-Gi-Oh!" Konata announced happily.

"Heh...I want one of those D-wheels. Those things look kick-ass." Kira said.

"Their just hyped-up motorcycles. Nothing special about them."

"Aww~! Why must Kyou-chan be so mean?" Kira whined. "Just for that, you can be Saggi or Sonic Chick!"

"Ehh?" Kagami looked over at the ravenette, confusion melting into her personal 'the hell you talking about, otaku' face.

Konata laughed. "I can totally see her as Saggi! But if you put it that way, I'll have to be the Blue-Eyes!"

"Jeez. Do you even like Kaiba? He's such a jerk! I want to give him a wet willy!" Kira groaned, the brightened up and leered at Miyuki. "Yuki-hime can be Dark Magician Girl!"

Everyone's attention focused on the blushing Miyuki, Konata even going as far as tilting her. She grinned and pointed at the pinkette.

"Yeah! That's brilliant, Kira-kun!" Konata cheered. Kira grinned proudly. "Then Tsukasa can be Mystical Elf!"

"Eh? Wait, hold on a minute! Why do I have to be a freaky looking clown, but the rest of you can be monsters that don't suck?"

"Huh? Well, if you care that much about it Kagamin..." Konata muttered, the turned around and pointed at her, shocking the tsundere slightly. "Then you can be...uhh..."

"You really have no idea, do you?" Kagami deadpanned.

"Help me out here, Kira-kun!" Konata turned to the ravenette, wilting.

"How about Dark Elf? Dark Elf kicks ass. And her and Mystical Elf are just like you and Tsukasa. Dark is high in Attack but low in Defense, but Mystical is low in Attack and high in Defense."

Kagami and Konata brightened up, the pig-tailed girl putting a fist on her hip.

"Yeah, I guess that could work."

"Then what would you be, Kira-kun?" Konata asked, genuinely curious.

"Giant cookie." Kira told them automatically, without thinking.

There was a chorused "Huh?" following the statement. Then everyone sweatdropped when she reached into her strap-on pocket like Sora's from Kingdom Hearts to pull out a giant chocolate chip cookie and start munching on it like a squirrel.

"I wanna be Sphinx Teleia." She told them. The four looked at her strangely before they shared a joint vision of the ravenette's head on Sphinx Teleia's body, then simultaneously sweatdropped.

"Why doesn't it surprise me that the image makes sense?" Kagami asked, looking to be on the verge of a headache.

"I think you look more like Elemental Hero Burstinatrix!" Konata offered.

It was Kira's turn to go "Ehh?"

"No way, yo! If I gonna be crap like that, then why not just call me Injection Fairy Lily? Though...I think I might like to see that costume more on Yuki-hime then myself." Kira leered at the clueless girl beside her.

That was when the bell rang, and Kuroi-sensei came around to kick everyone out. Kira gave Kona-chan the thumbs up before taking off for the room next door with Kagami.

After school, Kira's big brother was there waiting on his motorcycle to pick up his little sister, his helmet obscuring his face as usual.

"Hey, you know what? I've never seen what your big brother looks like." Kagami pointed out.

"Yeah! Come on, tell your big bro to take off his helmet! I wonder how much you to look alike?" Konata agreed, her eyes raking up from Kira's long black hair, down to her reddish eyes, over the Akatsuki backpack she wore over one shoulder, and down her uniform to her black converse.

"Well, come see him then." Kira grinned, leading them over to the park bike.

"Oi! Nii-san!" Kira grinned, waving. "Kyou-chan and Kona-chan want to see what you look like!" She straight up told him, no beating around the bush.

Kira's big brother removed his helmet and shook out his ponytail, causing both Konata and Kagami to start freaking out.

"NO WAY! SHOULDN'T YOU BE DEAD?" Konata yelled. Kira looked at her in disbelief.

"Dude, rude much?"

"I'm used to it." Kira's big brother sighed, replacing his helmet and revving the bike. "Let's get going, Kira."

"See ya guys!" She grinned and jumped on, only getting ehr usual split second to get situated before her big brother took off.

..::OWARI::..

And thats it ^^

Yeah, phail ending. If you wanna guess who he looks like, knock yourself out ^^

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
